La Huesped
by LlorennaBleach
Summary: Todo en mi mundo cambio .. Ya no era yo misma solo podía pensar en ichigo y en como estaba. ahora estamos en guerra y en cierta forma es mi culpa .
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: ES;"El mundo estaba en paz la sociedad de almas , karakura , nunca nada había sido tan... perfecto , excepto que ya no es nuestro mundo ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Una raza alienígenas a invadido nuestro mundo , tomando el lugar de los humanos y almas y shinigamis , han restaurado el mundo , solo por una excepción , destruyendo a la raza humana y almas . Solo hay algunas resistencias , que se niegan hacer dominados y a desaparecer , pero son muy pocos ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Nada es seguro ahora , lo que si sabemos es que lucharemos contra todo para salvar a la sociedad de almas a karakura y al resto del mundo ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Descubre la vida de Rukia Kuchik/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: ES;" El /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; background: #f0f0f0;"fin del mundo tal y como lo conociamos... Los mayor miedos de la humanidad han saltado de la ficcion a realidad. Wanderer es una alienigena invasora de cuerpos y ha llegado a la Tierra junto con otras "almas" como se hacen llamar para cumplir con su mision. Pero su anfitriona, Rukia kuchiki se resiste a abandonar su cuerpo sin oponer resistencia. Los recuerdos de la vida de Rukia hacen que Wanderer se enamore del mismo hombre que ella, Ichigo Kurosaki , convirtiendo su relacion en el primer triangulo amoroso que solo impllica a dos cuerpos. ¿Podra el amor de Rukia por Ichigo sobrevivir al fin del mundo? ¿Y a su huésped?/span/p 


	2. Capitulo 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hay paz en la tierra , no existe el hambre , no existe la violencia el medio ambiente se a recuperado la honrases la amabilidad son practicadas por todos nuestro mundo nunca a sido tan perfecto , solo que ya no es nuesto mundo nos a invadido una raza alienigena ocupan los cuerpos de casi todos los seres humanos , shinigamis y almas del planeta los escasos humanos , shinigamis y almas que an sobrevivido están huyendo ./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"+Relatado por la Buscadora Rangiku +/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"habíamos encontrado un lugar adonde nunca habíamos buscado humanos , ni shinigamis y almas , al entrar a ese lugar tan inmenso les dije a los demás buscadores que se dispersaran para buscar vida en ese lugar oscuro al subir al segundo piso encontramos a una chica una shinigami lo supe por su olor , los shigamis tiene un olor dulce mas fuerte que el de un humano o alma/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Al ver a la chica que se veía nerviosa dije /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rangiku : Por favor ven con nosotros /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"la chica comenzo a lanzar golpes con algo que tenia en su manos tratando de alejarnos de ella ,dos de los buscadores que estaban conmigo dijeron /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Kenpachi Zaraki: solo queremos ayudarte/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"shunsui kyoraku: por favor no ten cuidado /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rangiko: no te hagas daño /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sajin Komamura: No queremos hacerte daño/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rukia Kuchiki : Nunca mierda .. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El ultimo buscador que le hablo a la chica shinigami saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco en spray al ver la chica que iba hacer el buscador lo golpeo con lo que tenia en manos a varios de los buscadores y salio corriendo fui tras de ella , la chica llego a unas escaleras y comenzó a subir por ellas yo iba tras de ella algunos de los buscadores que andaban conmigo fueron detrás de mi al terminar de subir por las escaleras la chica corrió hacia la ventana y le grite detrás de ella /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rangiku: NOOOO.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La chica no me hizo caso y salto y cayo al vació la chica al tocar el piso quedo hay sin moverse me asome por la ventana y corrí hacia donde la chica callo con los demás buscadores . /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Al acercarme los buscadores la tomaron en sus brazos pero me fije que uno de los dedos de la mano de la chica se movía y me di cuenta que todavía vivía y nos fuimos de hay con ella . /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	3. Capitulo 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"+Narrado por Rangiku+/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Al llegar el lugar donde curariamos sus heridas uno de los sanadores la revisaron y yo me encargue de desvestirle . /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sanador : Tienes casi todos los huesos rotos y los órganos reventados no entiendo como no a muerto /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rangiko : Esta quiere vivir /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La Chica estaba muy herida tenia mucho raspones en su rostro y su boca rota uno de los sanadores se acerco a la camilla donde estaba la chica y le abrió un poco la boca y con el spray y la roció levemente dentro de la boca y de inmediato los golpes y cortadas de su cara y los raspones de cuerpo desparecieron , yo solo la veía la chica era hermosa blanca piel y un bello cabello negro corto ./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El sanador tomo un bisturí y se acerco al cuello de la chica y le hiso una pequeña cordata en la parte de atrás del cuello al terminar se volteo y pidió al al ayudante del sanador que tomora la caja negra . El hombre la tomo y la abrio dentro de ella habia un pequeño cajita de metal redonda y la tomo en sus manos yo solo miraba al tocar la pequeña cajita se abrio sola despacio y dentro de ella habia una pequeña alma color blanco brillante que se movía despacio el sanador la tomo con delicadeza en sus manos y lo trajo a hacia la chica y puso el alma frente la pequeña cortada el alma comenzó a entrar en ella despacio al entrar en la chica la pequeña cortada se cerro como si nunca hubiera habido algo hay pasaron unos segundos y de repente la chica abrir los ojos cambiando su color violeta azul brillante la chica se volteo mirando todo a su alrededor y el sanador dijo /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sanador : Bienvenida soy el sanador Fort, como te llamas tu ?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La chica no nos miraba ella solo miraba hacia el techo y nos escuchaba /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sanador : Has vivido muchas vidas en muchos mundos una viajera como tu debe tener nombre /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La chica abrió un poco la boca y dijo /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pude ... llamarme ...Wuander /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo la chica mirando al sanador , el sanador sonrió y yo me acerque a el y pregunte /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rangiku : Cuando puede comenzar a trabajar /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El sanador subió el rostro dejando de mirar a wuander y me miro y dijo /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"sanador : A un no /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lo mire decepcionada y suspire y dije /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rangiku : Por su puesto sanador /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"+Narrado por Wuander +/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Al abrir mis ojos vi que estaba en otro lugar con algo puesto en mi cuerpo y vi mis manos y las moví con delicadeza y salí de la cama y puse los pies en piso frió y comencé a caminar por todo el lugar y llegue a un lugar donde podía ver mi reflejo y me vi y toque mi rostro con delicadeza y de la nada escuche un grito en mi cabeza y la tome con una mano asustada y escuche una voz /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No No no eh muerto no eh muerto , a si es sigo a qui /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mire a todos lados pensando pedir ayuda o que alguien as estuviera conmigo en el cuarto donde estaba me vi en el espejo y escuche decir de la voz /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"no creas que esto es tuyo , este cuerpo es mio/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lo que dijo la voz me impresiono y decidida dije /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NO MIO .. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
